Heart On The Line
by PowerfulPunk111
Summary: Pearl Dominique Ellen works for WWE as Stephanie's McMahon assistant. Her out going and sassy behavior catches the attention of Dolph Ziggler. When Dolph and her get involved through one night stands, Pearl starts to feel something for him. The two then engage in a relationship but when Pearl becomes friends with Cm Punk, things are bound to go crazy. Dolph Ziggler/OC/Cm Punk


**_Ladies and gentlemen, this is my first story on this website and hopefully not the last. Obviously this story is completely fiction so anything in real life will not blend into this story. All objects and superstars belong to their respective brands. Anyways, here is the first chapter of Heart On The Line._**

Chapter One…

The sound of her heels clicking against the white tiles filled the backstage area of Barclay's center. Raw was in Brooklyn this time and it was another tiring flight for Pearl. She knew the circumstances she would be dealing with when she signed the contract for this job but it was a big pain in the ass sometimes. Waking up to the sound of annoying beeps at 5 o' clock in the morning does not fit Pearl's definition of a good morning. Having to pack a suitcase with tired arms and blurry eyes makes the situation worse and then to top it off with a cherry, you have to take those long ass flights. She could not possibly get any sleep on the flight with Big Show's heavy snoring. Working in the WWE truly is a crazy experience. She couldn't even begin to imagine how being a WWE superstar is like. Packing up ring gear, having to work out at the gym 5-6 times a week. Somebody would have to light a fire under Pearl's ass if they wanted her to do all that. Despite WWE being crazy, it was also a great roller coaster ride. To this day, Pearl still feels a part of her explode when she sees people like The Undertaker. As a child, WWE was a big part of her life. She didn't have the best childhood and wrestling kept her blood under a cool temperature from blowing up at her parents.

As for her actual job, she hated it. Assisting the billion dollar princess was not fun at all. Stephanie McMahon was definitely nicer than Pearl would've thought but being her bitch was not something that Pearl would do. But the money that she earned reminded her that it was worth it. Even if she didn't get paid, she wouldn't leave because she already had too many friends. Pretty much all the divas were her friends and she had a lot of close man friends. Sheamus, Cesaro, Damien Sandow and Randy Orton would be great examples to use. If she left, then there would be a mob formed from her friends chasing her down, forcing her to come back.

Pearl sighed as she took in the busy scenery around her. There were production assistants flooding the backstage area, making sure the show would be ready to air on live television. There was a good hour and a half before the wrestlers would go out there to a buzzing crowd. All of the wrestlers were stuffed inside their locker rooms, preparing for the show. Pearl wasn't a wrestler but she knew what effects it took on the superstars. What annoyed her is the fans degrading the wrestlers and calling their jobs "fake". Sure, things were predetermined but the injuries and moves they do is real.

Pearl was roaming the area around until a production assistant ran up to her. "Can I help you?" Pearl said with a dose of attitude through her voice. She couldn't help it. Her parents had always told her to be nice and welcoming but even they knew how their daughter would actually behave. She always gave sassy retorts and did things her way. The production assistant cleared his throat before sticking his thumb up and pointing it towards Stephanie's office. "Stephanie wants to see you" he said. Pearl internally scoffed.

"Alright" she said before brushing past him to head towards the office.

She opened the door, not even thinking of knocking but immediately regret it when she did. There was Stephanie in her black leather chair kissing her husband, Paul Levesque. Pearl cleared her throat catching the attention of them both. Stephanie was blushing and Paul was itching the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed as well.

"You know, there's something called knocking" Paul said in a deep gruff voice. Pearl smirked. "Yeah, and there's also something called get a room" she said. Stephanie glanced towards Paul, obviously telling him to exit the office in facial expression format. Paul headed towards the door and twisted the knob before exiting a little too fast. Pearl watched intently as Stephanie cleared her desk and sorted out her papers, shuffling them like five times vertically before setting them down. She folded her hands together before giving Pearl a weak smile.

"So, what did you call me for?" Pearl asked, setting herself cozily in the black leather chair that was facing the billion dollar princess. Stephanie cleared her throat as she glanced around, "Well, I need you to print out a new script and then hand it to Zack Ryder. There has been a change to his match with Jack Swagger" she said. Pearl nodded, as she gazed at her nails. _I should probably paint my nails black and red. Black and red, now that's fashion_ she said.

"Okay, will do" she said, giving Stephanie a thumbs up. Stephanie gave her a warm smile. Of course, if she wasn't Pearl's boss than Pearl would probably roll her eyes at her so hard that they would go to the back of her head.

She exited the room to go to the supplies room. She reached the door to the area where the computer was. She opened the door and saw the computer had a red icon blinking on it. Pearl rolled her eyes. Every time there was something that needed to be printed, the computer in here would blink red. Pearl huffed in annoyance before heading towards the seat in front of the big screen. Her right hand went on the red mouse and she circled it five times around before returning to her purpose. It was a habit. She clicked the "needs" program and saw the new script. Of course, a normal assistant would just print it out but Pearl was anything but normal. She was a stubborn and curious girl. She clicked the script and read it.

Once her eyes were done skimming through the script, she couldn't help but feel bad for Ryder. He was defending his United States title against Fandango and he was going to win. Of course, some idiot in the creative system messed it up and changed the outcome of the match. In her opinion, Fandango wasn't that talented. Sure he was underrated but Zack was another one of those people who got wasted. Plus, who changes a title on Raw. At least a paper view would serve the purpose. Raw was just the show that built up everything for the paper view. Pearl wanted to change the script. She so badly wanted to change the outcome of the match but she knew the serious consequences. Even if she was an attitude filled girl, she didn't want to lose her job. She didn't want to lose her friends.

Pearl printed the script out. The buzz sound came from the printer before a white sheet came out. She made two copies and then went towards the men's locker room. When she reached the door, she knocked on it twice. The door swung open to reveal a very grumpy looking Jack Swagger.

"Well, look what we have here" he said eyeing her up and down. Pearl rolled her eyes before pushing past him. She knew that Jack was trying to take her out on a date but her answer would always be hell to the no. She eyed the room looking around for the two superstars but didn't see any trace of them. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Who you looking for baby? I'm right here" he said, letting go of her and vaguely gesturing to himself. Pearl scoffed, "Yeah, I know you're there you _idiot_. I'm not looking for you though, where's Zack and Fandango?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Them? Seriously, their probably not even good in bed" he said. Pearl felt a trickle of pain spread through her. Nobody has ever told her any comments about sleeping with other men. Why? Because she didn't! Nobody needed to know she was a virgin.

Yes, Pearl Dominique Ellen is a virgin. She had multiple boyfriends in the past but never slept with them because she was afraid of sex. She didn't know how it felt like and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to know how it felt like. She wanted kids but didn't want to go through the process of having one. She knew there were condoms but she still didn't like the idea of somebody "entering" her.

Before anyone knew what was happening, an arm dove towards Jack's face, sprawling him out on the floor as he held his cheek. She saw the arm had a purple arm band. Broski was spelt in big bold orange letters. Pearl saw who it was and gave a thankful smile before hugging him. He returned the gesture and saw some papers in her hands. "So, why do you need me and Fandango?" he asked. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?" she asked. He gave her a sly grin. "Maybe" he said in a cute voice. Pearl rolled her eyes but then remembered what she needed to do. "Um, there's been a change in the script for your match" she said in a decent voice. Zack frowned. He probably knew what was going to happen but played dumb. "What is it?" he asked in a gruff voice, sending shivers down Pearl's spine. She cleared her throat before handing him the papers so he could see himself. He read it and when she saw his frown become more evident, she felt a guilt run through her. For some reason, his eyes then lit up and she could've sworn he was grinning at one point. He gave the papers back to her.

"It's okay" he said. Pearl raised an eyebrow. "You're not mad?" she questioned. Zack raised an eyebrow. "Did you even read the script?" he questioned her back. She nodded her head before dipping it into the script to see it. Then she saw at the bottom of the page there was a sentence in big bold black letters that said "Dolph Ziggler comes out and beats Fandango up and then builds up their match at SummerSlam and Dolph wins the title".

Pearl felt stupid for not catching that last part. But then how was this good news to Zack. "Wait, but you still lose your title?" she questioned. Zack chuckled giving her a sad smile. "I do but Dolph is quite underrated. It makes me happy that he's winning the title at SummerSlam" he said. Pearl gave him a smile of her own.

There were very few guys like Zack in the locker room. Most were either cocky or overdramatic. And the ironic thing is that the divas locker room is actually calmer than the men's locker room.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know, you're a great guy to be happy for other men instead of whining about it" she said. Zack smiled, a little blush being shown. "Thanks" he said. She let out a deep chuckle. "Well, make sure you tell Fandango what's happening. I'm sure the entire WWE does not want to deal with his tantrums" Pearl said. It was no secret that Curtis was a drama queen. The on screen character Fandango is all chill and smooth but in real life he is one of the biggest complainers ever. If there's a tiny speck on his shirt, he will literally go on a rant about how clothing is so badly made these days.

Zack laughed and then said his goodbyes before leaving. Pearl exited the locker room but felt a hand grip her arm tightly. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jack said, glaring at her. Pearl huffed before flipping her dark black hair to one side. "None of your fucking business" she said.

She then exited the locker room. " _Men"_ she said to herself. "I know right?" said a voice behind her. Pearl felt a grin come over her face as she turned around and hugged the diva of tomorrow. Saraya Jade Bevis aka Paige was one of her best friends ever. Pearl knew Saraya before WWE and she was different. Saraya wasn't like the other girls. Punk rock, piercings etc. She was the last diva you would want to mess with. She might not be the strongest physically but when it came to verbal assaults, she would beat your ass.

"Whoa, you've missed me a lot, haven't you?" Saraya said grinning at the diva in front of her. Pearl swatted her shoulder. "Don't act like you haven't missed me" Pearl said.

Saraya laughed. "Okay, I did miss you" she said. Saraya got injured in a match against Natalya thus putting her out of the diva picture for a while. It had been four weeks but now she was back.

Saraya than ran a hand through her hair before picking the topic that Pearl kept running away from. "So...have you found anybody?" she asked. Pearl knew what she was talking about but of course, she played dumb.

"What are you talking about?" she said. Saraya swatted the back of her head. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" she said. Pearl let out a sigh before her eyes lit up. "Hey, did you hear that there's Breaking Benjamin concert soon?" she said.

"Pearl Dominique Ellen, answer my question" she said putting her hands on her hips. Pearl groaned. 'You sound like my mother" she said. Saraya smirked. "Good because your mother sounds wonderful" she said.

Pearl looked down. "No, I haven't found anybody yet" she said. She just didn't have time for a relationship. But that was just half the reason Pearl wasn't in a relationship. Yes, she really didn't have much time being Stephanie McMahon's assistant but it was mostly because of her past relationship. Her relationship with Jake. Jake Deriction. He wasn't abusive or anything like that. In fact, Pearl and Jake were a very happy couple but Pearl actually broke _his_ heart. She wanted to call things off with him. Why? Because she was in love with his best friend Robert. Robert Monor. But she immediately regretted it when Robert turned her down. Pearl was afraid that if she got in a relationship again then she would break their heart. Her parents had always told her it wasn't her fault for loving someone else but the pain and regret never left her body.

Saraya sighed. She hated seeing her friend like this. She knew her relationship with Jake and how everything went. Only she and Pearl's family knew. Saraya saw the sadness in Pearl's eyes when she said she didn't find anybody. Saraya then felt an idea pop in her head. "Hey, there's a party tonight at the club down the road. You want to come with us?" she asked. Obviously Pearl knew that she didn't have an option because if she said no then Saraya would drag her by her legs to the club. "Yeah sure" Pearl said. Maybe going out will help her nerves get loose.

* * *

The noise of the loud bang filled Pearl's ears. She was in the lounge room, sitting with a peanut and butter sandwich in her hand. Saraya had to go the divas locker room to get prepared for her return. She was going to come out to Natalya's open challenge. Natalya and Paige would face off and then fight for the divas championship, which was held by Natalya at SummerSlam.

Pearl watched as Raw started with the tag team match. The Uso's vs Kofi Kingston and R-truth. Pearl decided to use this as a bathroom break because honestly, this was just another boring blunt match. She already knew the outcome. The Uso's would win which was really a shame for Kofi and R-truth. R-truth and Kofi were both talented but the creative system failed to realize that.

When Pearl came back to the lounge room and saw Dolph Ziggler sitting down with a bowl of chips. "Should you really be eating that when you have a match?" Pearl questioned making Dolph's head snap up. He offered a sly grin shrugging his shoulders. "Meh, I'll live" he said. Pearl let out a small chuckle before taking a seat next to him.

"Pearl. Pearl Dominique Ellen" she said, sticking a hand out. Dolph smiled and shook her hand. The two never actually had encounter with each other so this was their first time interacting. Nick was a busy guy and really didn't have a lot of time to chill or just roam around. The guy hits the gym like three times a day which is insane.

"Nick. Nick Nemoth" he said, his blonde curls falling a little in front of his eyes. Pearl nodded and before any of them knew what was happening, Paige's music hit. Pearl smiled.

"That's my girl" she said.

The rest of Raw passed by until it was time for Ryder's match. Pearl was now watching intently, stuffing the leftover of Nick's chips into her mouth. The two actually became pretty good friends. They honestly didn't have a lot in common but still, they got together pretty nicely. Before anyone knew what was happening, Raw was over. For everyone, they could go home and relax but for Pearl, she had to go to the club down the road. She really didn't want to go out to blazing music and being forced to dance but world is never fair.

Saraya came out of the divas locker room and the two headed out to the hotel.

"What should I wear?" Pearl said for the 5th time. Saraya groaned. She was already dressed up. It was a V-neck green dress with sparkles. "Pearl, just wear anything" she said.

Pearl tapped her chin, staring at the dresses laid out on the bed. Saraya groaned. "Come on" she said, waving her over to the bathroom door to get ready. Pearl finally chose a dress and headed inside. When she came back, Saraya's jaw dropped. Pearl was wearing a black dress that contained sparkles. It stopped just above her knees. Her hair was flipped to one side.

"Wow" was all that came from Saraya's mouth. "Do I look good?" she asked. Saraya looked at her, dumbfounded. "You know you look hot" she said. Pearl smiled at her friend. "You'll definitely be turning heads tonight" she said.

Saraya then smirked. "Especially Nick's" she said. Pearl's head snapped up towards her. "Nick?" she said playing dumb. The diva of tomorrow placed her hands on her hips. "I saw you talking with Nick" she said.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "We were just talking" she said. Saraya nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, sure. Let's see if you guys are just going to talk tonight or do something else" she said. Pearl gasped and swatted Saraya's shoulder. "You're so dirty minded" she said.

"Tell me something I don't know" she said. The two then headed outside and went towards the club.

"Dude, seriously" Nick said laughing. Randy rolled his eyes. The club was in full force and everything was at a cool pace until Randy went up and sang karaoke because he thought it would make people happier. Instead, everyone laughed at him.

"Whatever" Randy muttered going to a far corner in the club. Mike laughed, "I knew Randy told me he was bad at singing but I never knew he was that bad". Nick smirked. "How good are you Mike Mizanin?" Nick questioned. Mike gulped. "Never mind".

Nick was about to continue when he saw a beautiful black dress in the distance. He couldn't really make out who it was but when he went a little closer to the view, he saw Pearl Dominique Ellen in a beautiful black dress.

Nick's jaw dropped so low that he couldn't even believe it hadn't hit the ground yet.

"This is going to be a long night" he said to himself.

* * *

Just like Nick predicted, it was indeed a long night. It was only 10 o' clock but Nick already felt tired. He would take glances at Pearl who was on the other side of the club. She looked absolutely stunning and as much as Nick would want to go up to her, he knew that he would probably stutter like an idiot.

Everyone was pretty much drunk. Realization then hit Nick like a wave of bricks. He and Pearl were the only ones who were sober. Although Nick was only sober because he had his eyes set on Pearl.

Pearl caught a glimpse of Nick. His bleached hair was slicked back and she could see his blue icy eyes roaming the club. Saraya was partying away with AJ and Eve Torres.

"Aw, fuck it" Pearl said, heading towards Nick's direction. Nick looked next to him only to be greeted by a smirking Pearl. He felt a shiver go down towards his crotch and internally face palmed himself. "Um, hey" Nick said, glancing downwards.

"Hi" Pearl said, propping one of her elbows on the bar table. The two looked awkwardly at each other.

"So, you having fun?" Nick asked. Pearl chuckled. "Yes, I'm having a lot of fun just sitting in the corner alone" she said. Nick gave her a sad smile. "You don't have to sit alone anymore" Nick said, his head signaling towards the comfortable sofas in the distance. Pearl smiled at him.  
"Yeah, guess I don't" Pearl said.

The two had a great time. Pearl felt a little proud of herself for not breaking apart in front of Nick. For some reason the way he flips his hair to one side gives Pearl a bubble of euphoria inside her stomach.

Nick and Pearl spent at least two hours simple getting to know each other and that shivering touch still hadn't vanished from Nick's body. His crotch was growing every time Pearl flipped her hair or she bit her lip. Before any of them knew what was happening, Saraya and Wade Barret flew onto the couch. Wade went in between the two while Saraya went beside Pearl.

"What's up motherfuckers!" Saraya exclaimed. Wade laughed.

"Yo, Nick. You want to hear a joke?" he said. Nick got up. "How much did you guys drink?" he asked.

They both shrugged. Nick groaned and looked to Pearl's direction. His face was clearly asking her if she wanted to go somewhere private. She nodded her head and the two were off in the speed of an eye blink.

A familiar song started and Nick's eyes widened. "Whoa, are you okay? Your eyes look like they're going to explode" she said. Nick smiled.

"This is one of my favorite songs. Really gets the feels working" he said. Pearl nodded and then realized what song was playing.

"Still worth fighting for by Darkest Days?" she questioned to herself. Nick's fingers snapped. "Yes, exacts!" he exclaimed.

"Well, why don't we go out there and dance to it?" she asked. Nick felt his boner getting more firm.

"Really?"

"Yep" Pearl confirmed. Pearl wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing. Her euphoria was rising and she felt her knees buckle a bit.

The two went on the dance floor and were one of the five pairs that were dancing to the song. Little did Nick and Pearl know that almost the entire WWE roster was watching them from a decent distance.

Nick placed her hands on his shoulders while his rested on her hips. They both walked in circles as they were stuck to each other.

All of the couple's attention were soon directed towards Nick and Pearl. Nick twirled Pearl around and then brought her back to him before taking Pearl's hand and walking under it. He used his thumb to trace circles on the back of her hand. He then kissed it, making Pearl blush madly.

As the song was coming to its climax, the two had their foreheads touching. The song reached its end.

 _This is still worth fighting for_

 _(I'm ready for one for one more battle scar)_

 _This is still worth fighting for_

 _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_

 _This is still worth fighting, we're still fighting for_

Before Pearl knew what was happening, Nick bent her downwards with his hands placed firmly on her waist and brushed her lips with his.

"WOOO!" said Saraya and Wade. Pearl's eyes opened and she pushed Nick away and looked towards the direction of the noise.

"Nick and Pearl! Nick and Pearl! Nick and Pearl" the WWE roster chanted.

"Oh dear god" Pearl muttered to herself.

 ** _The first chapter is up and I know what some of are you are thinking. "Whoa, a kiss on the first chapter. Don't worry guys, I'm not going to rush this story but I'm not going to go at an extremely slow pace. The story is going to start slow and then it's going to get faster so don't worry. Please review. :)_**


End file.
